Digimon tamers rise of the assendent
by shadowlord35
Summary: <html><head></head>a young boy alone in the world left with only his partner Renamon must help 3 young kids fight off the rampaging digimon coming through will he help them in time, or will he become what he fears the most  send comments to me its my first fan fic so be nic</html>
1. Chapter 1

Digimon tamers rise of Renamon X

**Chapter 1: the mysterious egg**

It all started four years ago when I was coming home from school one day. I decided to take a short cut home through the woods, little did I know my life was about to change forever.

Man I should have taken the bus lol this is a longer walk than I remember. OUCH what did I hit? What is that it seems to be a giant egg of some sorts, Ill take it home for now till I can find out what kinda egg it is. (But when I went to pick it up I felt something strange in my pocket I decided to ignore it and counted to walk home when I got home my parents were not back from their trip to the beach. So I decided to go to my room and look at the egg to see if I could figure out what it was.)

When I was getting ready to look at it the egg hatches and a bright light appears for a few seconds then when I open my eyes I see what looks like a black and red fox sitting on the floor looking at me. Little did I know it was a Digimon known as Viximon? When I just kept staring at it, it says hi my name is Viximon. Right then I knew my life would change for the best or worst I did not know. So Viximon what exactly are you? I'm a Digimon who are you. My name is shade nice to meet you. So how did you get to the real world do you know? I don't but I believe that if you check your pocket you will find a Digivice. What is a Digivice? Is a device that will allow me to become stronger. Awesome so how do I make you digivolve to your rookie? AWWWWW what is that bright light! Where are you Viximon umm are you Viximon? No I am Renamon X. cool how would you like a nickname Renamon X. what's a nickname Justin? Let's see you are mostly back and red so how about shadow since you can disappear in the shadows? That's a good nickname I like it. O and another thing Justin I'm a girl. I know that just by looking at you. Well it's about bed time ill let you have the bed im going to go sleep on the couch we can continue to talk tomorrow try and get some sleep shadow. (the next morning comes and I go up to my room to see if shadow needs anything but when I get there she is still asleep so I just go to my closet to get a change of clothes for my job today then I go to get a shower. Love you shadow, little did I know she was awake when she heard me say that but I didn't know go figure.)

Chapter 2: the first strike

After I got out of the shower I went back to my room to wake shadow up but found she wasn't there. I wonder where she went off too. O well I got to go get something to eat before work. Shadow where you at? I am down stairs watching TV. How would you like to come to work with me? But you would have to stay in the shadows so they wont see you is that okay I beats staying in the house. Okay I will go with you. (Little did I know that I would never make it to work that day.)

So what you want to do tonight when we get back home from work shadow? I don't know- JUSTIN DUCK! What the hell was that thing! A wild Digimon. Why did It attack us I thought all Digimon was like you and they don't attack unless provoked. Not all Digimon are the same some live to hurt others while others just want to live in peace. Justin lets go see my sister and her tamer maybe they can tell us what is going on. I hope so you know where they are at this moment. I do lets start running that way u need me in the shadows or you want me to walk beside you?

Stay in the shadows but tap me on the shoulder when I need to turn okay. Ok I will just start walking that way. (for the next two hours I walked to my partners sister's house to see if they could tell me what the heck happened and see if they could help us stop it.) So Rika Renamon can you guys help me fight the Digimon coming out of the portal. We cant close it we have tried and failed to do so. The only way to close it is to stop and kill the one who opened it. So who opened it Rika if we knew we would have kill them long ago. Okay you got me there but heres my number if you need my help for anything at all everyone. But for now im going back home ill see you guys around later I guess. (**Back at my house)** so shadow you want to come lay down and take a nap with me I normally take a two hour nap when I get off work. Well I will see you in a few hours.

Chapter 3: An unlikely enemy

Shadow wake up its time to get up. This thing is going off and I don't know how to stop it. Justin when it goes off it means there is a wild one near us lets go take it down. (15 minutes later) you okay shadow you took a beating out there? Yea ill be fine I just need to get some rest is all and something to eat if you don't mind. After what you did you need something eat ill make us some dinner since my parents are not home. (ring ring.) hello Tahiti residence Justin speaking how can I help you. Where sorry to inform you that your mother and father just passed away they where in a car accident. We sent an officer to come and pick you up from your home to be taken to a foster home till we can find you a new home. And again were sorry for your lose. (Phone hits the floor) Justin what is wrong my parents just died from a car explosion and an officer is coming to pick me up to take me away. Shadow where leaving meet me in the woods at the back of the house. (Fifteen minutes later) shadow you here, I am heading out just tap me on the shoulder since a lot of people walk through here I don't want you to be seen. (Tap tap) k I am going ill be close to you I am also going to Rika's house never mind that's the first place they would look. Lets go to the digital world shadow.

Halve way to Rika's we run into a wild Digimon who need our help so we helped him. Thanx and who might you be bud. My name is dorogumon. Dorogumon beast virus Digimon champion howling crusher and crimson destroyer are highly dangerous. So what are you doing out here and who are you looking for. I'm actually looking for you. What for why me. Cause you are the only one who can help me take down the person who killed your parents. You mean to tell me that someone kill my parents but they were after me? That's about the size of it. Justin I need to talk to you in private. Hold that thought dorogumon. (5 minutes out) what is it Renamon. Justin he is lying to you I believe he is the one that kill your parents and tried to kill you. I knew that much I was being polite lets make a break for it to Rika's house there silver and Renamon can help us.

(at Rika's house) silver Renamon help! Justin, shadow what's wrong? Dorogumon is trying to kill me and shadow why we don't know.

We will explain what we know to you guys then we got to run again so he can't pin point us down.

(flash back)

It happen five hours ago when I got the call that my mom and dad were kill in a car crash. Little did I know the dorogumon caused it. Then I saw him fighting for his life against an ultimate and losing so I sent shadow after the ultimate and we killed it. Then we ran after he said he was going to kill me and my shadow here.

(End flashback)

And then that's when we came running here but now we got to keep running and try to find out why we wants to kill me.

So now you know will you guys help me fight the evil that threatens our world again.

**Chapter 4: the unexpected arrival **

So where we go now shadow? Honestly I don't know Justin I say we go to the digital world and get others to help us but we need to get to Tokyo tower to get to the portal without being seen. Then lets go, we need to get there before twelve tonight before the portal collapse's.

(2 hours later at Tokyo tower)

Where almost there let's make a run for it. Come on, Justin wait I sense there is a Digimon near us. Can you tell who it is? No I can't but it fells familiar to me but I cant place it. Show me what you sense I might be able to help you. K here it goes, holy crap. I know who that his I thought her dead for 4 years. It silver and coyomon, they are old friends of mine. Justin go he is right behind me go to the portal we right behind you.

(flash back)


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon tamers rise of Renamon X

**Chapter 1: the mysterious egg**

It all started four years ago when I was coming home from school one day. I decided to take a short cut home through the woods, little did I know my life was about to change forever.

Man I should have taken the bus lol this is a longer walk than I remember. OUCH what did I hit? What is that it seems to be a giant egg of some sorts, Ill take it home for now till I can find out what kinda egg it is. (But when I went to pick it up I felt something strange in my pocket I decided to ignore it and counted to walk home when I got home my parents were not back from their trip to the beach. So I decided to go to my room and look at the egg to see if I could figure out what it was.)

When I was getting ready to look at it the egg hatches and a bright light appears for a few seconds then when I open my eyes I see what looks like a black and red fox sitting on the floor looking at me. Little did I know it was a Digimon known as Viximon? When I just kept staring at it, it says hi my name is Viximon. Right then I knew my life would change for the best or worst I did not know. So Viximon what exactly are you? I'm a Digimon who are you. My name is shade nice to meet you. So how did you get to the real world do you know? I don't but I believe that if you check your pocket you will find a Digivice. What is a Digivice? Is a device that will allow me to become stronger. Awesome so how do I make you digivolve to your rookie? AWWWWW what is that bright light! Where are you Viximon umm are you Viximon? No I am Renamon X. cool how would you like a nickname Renamon X. what's a nickname Justin? Let's see you are mostly back and red so how about shadow since you can disappear in the shadows? That's a good nickname I like it. O and another thing Justin I'm a girl. I know that just by looking at you. Well it's about bed time ill let you have the bed im going to go sleep on the couch we can continue to talk tomorrow try and get some sleep shadow. (the next morning comes and I go up to my room to see if shadow needs anything but when I get there she is still asleep so I just go to my closet to get a change of clothes for my job today then I go to get a shower. Love you shadow, little did I know she was awake when she heard me say that but I didn't know go figure.)

Chapter 2: the first strike

After I got out of the shower I went back to my room to wake shadow up but found she wasn't there. I wonder where she went off too. O well I got to go get something to eat before work. Shadow where you at? I am down stairs watching TV. How would you like to come to work with me? But you would have to stay in the shadows so they wont see you is that okay I beats staying in the house. Okay I will go with you. (Little did I know that I would never make it to work that day.)

So what you want to do tonight when we get back home from work shadow? I don't know- JUSTIN DUCK! What the hell was that thing! A wild Digimon. Why did It attack us I thought all Digimon was like you and they don't attack unless provoked. Not all Digimon are the same some live to hurt others while others just want to live in peace. Justin lets go see my sister and her tamer maybe they can tell us what is going on. I hope so you know where they are at this moment. I do lets start running that way u need me in the shadows or you want me to walk beside you?

Stay in the shadows but tap me on the shoulder when I need to turn okay. Ok I will just start walking that way. (for the next two hours I walked to my partners sister's house to see if they could tell me what the heck happened and see if they could help us stop it.) So Rika Renamon can you guys help me fight the Digimon coming out of the portal. We cant close it we have tried and failed to do so. The only way to close it is to stop and kill the one who opened it. So who opened it Rika if we knew we would have kill them long ago. Okay you got me there but heres my number if you need my help for anything at all everyone. But for now im going back home ill see you guys around later I guess. (**Back at my house)** so shadow you want to come lay down and take a nap with me I normally take a two hour nap when I get off work. Well I will see you in a few hours.

Chapter 3: An unlikely enemy

Shadow wake up its time to get up. This thing is going off and I don't know how to stop it. Justin when it goes off it means there is a wild one near us lets go take it down. (15 minutes later) you okay shadow you took a beating out there? Yea ill be fine I just need to get some rest is all and something to eat if you don't mind. After what you did you need something eat ill make us some dinner since my parents are not home. (ring ring.) hello Tahiti residence Justin speaking how can I help you. Where sorry to inform you that your mother and father just passed away they where in a car accident. We sent an officer to come and pick you up from your home to be taken to a foster home till we can find you a new home. And again were sorry for your lose. (Phone hits the floor) Justin what is wrong my parents just died from a car explosion and an officer is coming to pick me up to take me away. Shadow where leaving meet me in the woods at the back of the house. (Fifteen minutes later) shadow you here, I am heading out just tap me on the shoulder since a lot of people walk through here I don't want you to be seen. (Tap tap) k I am going ill be close to you I am also going to Rika's house never mind that's the first place they would look. Lets go to the digital world shadow.

Halve way to Rika's we run into a wild Digimon who need our help so we helped him. Thanx and who might you be bud. My name is dorogumon. Dorogumon beast virus Digimon champion howling crusher and crimson destroyer are highly dangerous. So what are you doing out here and who are you looking for. I'm actually looking for you. What for why me. Cause you are the only one who can help me take down the person who killed your parents. You mean to tell me that someone kill my parents but they were after me? That's about the size of it. Justin I need to talk to you in private. Hold that thought dorogumon. (5 minutes out) what is it Renamon. Justin he is lying to you I believe he is the one that kill your parents and tried to kill you. I knew that much I was being polite lets make a break for it to Rika's house there silver and Renamon can help us.

(at Rika's house) silver Renamon help! Justin, shadow what's wrong? Dorogumon is trying to kill me and shadow why we don't know.

We will explain what we know to you guys then we got to run again so he can't pin point us down.

(flash back)

It happen five hours ago when I got the call that my mom and dad were kill in a car crash. Little did I know the dorogumon caused it. Then I saw him fighting for his life against an ultimate and losing so I sent shadow after the ultimate and we killed it. Then we ran after he said he was going to kill me and my shadow here.

(End flashback)

And then that's when we came running here but now we got to keep running and try to find out why we wants to kill me.

So now you know will you guys help me fight the evil that threatens our world again.

**Chapter 4: the unexpected arrival **

So where we go now shadow? Honestly I don't know Justin I say we go to the digital world and get others to help us but we need to get to Tokyo tower to get to the portal without being seen. Then lets go, we need to get there before twelve tonight before the portal collapse's.

(2 hours later at Tokyo tower)

Where almost there let's make a run for it. Come on, Justin wait I sense there is a Digimon near us. Can you tell who it is? No I can't but it fells familiar to me but I cant place it. Show me what you sense I might be able to help you. K here it goes, holy crap. I know who that his I thought her dead for 4 years. It silver and coyomon, they are old friends of mine. Justin go he is right behind me go to the portal we right behind you.

(flash back)


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon tamers rise of Renamon X

**Chapter 1: the mysterious egg**

It all started four years ago when I was coming home from school one day. I decided to take a short cut home through the woods, little did I know my life was about to change forever.

Man I should have taken the bus lol this is a longer walk than I remember. OUCH what did I hit? What is that it seems to be a giant egg of some sorts, Ill take it home for now till I can find out what kinda egg it is. (But when I went to pick it up I felt something strange in my pocket I decided to ignore it and counted to walk home when I got home my parents were not back from their trip to the beach. So I decided to go to my room and look at the egg to see if I could figure out what it was.)

When I was getting ready to look at it the egg hatches and a bright light appears for a few seconds then when I open my eyes I see what looks like a black and red fox sitting on the floor looking at me. Little did I know it was a Digimon known as Viximon? When I just kept staring at it, it says hi my name is Viximon. Right then I knew my life would change for the best or worst I did not know. So Viximon what exactly are you? I'm a Digimon who are you. My name is shade nice to meet you. So how did you get to the real world do you know? I don't but I believe that if you check your pocket you will find a Digivice. What is a Digivice? Is a device that will allow me to become stronger. Awesome so how do I make you digivolve to your rookie? AWWWWW what is that bright light! Where are you Viximon umm are you Viximon? No I am Renamon X. cool how would you like a nickname Renamon X. what's a nickname Justin? Let's see you are mostly back and red so how about shadow since you can disappear in the shadows? That's a good nickname I like it. O and another thing Justin I'm a girl. I know that just by looking at you. Well it's about bed time ill let you have the bed im going to go sleep on the couch we can continue to talk tomorrow try and get some sleep shadow. (the next morning comes and I go up to my room to see if shadow needs anything but when I get there she is still asleep so I just go to my closet to get a change of clothes for my job today then I go to get a shower. Love you shadow, little did I know she was awake when she heard me say that but I didn't know go figure.)

Chapter 2: the first strike

After I got out of the shower I went back to my room to wake shadow up but found she wasn't there. I wonder where she went off too. O well I got to go get something to eat before work. Shadow where you at? I am down stairs watching TV. How would you like to come to work with me? But you would have to stay in the shadows so they wont see you is that okay I beats staying in the house. Okay I will go with you. (Little did I know that I would never make it to work that day.)

So what you want to do tonight when we get back home from work shadow? I don't know- JUSTIN DUCK! What the hell was that thing! A wild Digimon. Why did It attack us I thought all Digimon was like you and they don't attack unless provoked. Not all Digimon are the same some live to hurt others while others just want to live in peace. Justin lets go see my sister and her tamer maybe they can tell us what is going on. I hope so you know where they are at this moment. I do lets start running that way u need me in the shadows or you want me to walk beside you?

Stay in the shadows but tap me on the shoulder when I need to turn okay. Ok I will just start walking that way. (for the next two hours I walked to my partners sister's house to see if they could tell me what the heck happened and see if they could help us stop it.) So Rika Renamon can you guys help me fight the Digimon coming out of the portal. We cant close it we have tried and failed to do so. The only way to close it is to stop and kill the one who opened it. So who opened it Rika if we knew we would have kill them long ago. Okay you got me there but heres my number if you need my help for anything at all everyone. But for now im going back home ill see you guys around later I guess. (**Back at my house)** so shadow you want to come lay down and take a nap with me I normally take a two hour nap when I get off work. Well I will see you in a few hours.

Chapter 3: An unlikely enemy

Shadow wake up its time to get up. This thing is going off and I don't know how to stop it. Justin when it goes off it means there is a wild one near us lets go take it down. (15 minutes later) you okay shadow you took a beating out there? Yea ill be fine I just need to get some rest is all and something to eat if you don't mind. After what you did you need something eat ill make us some dinner since my parents are not home. (ring ring.) hello Tahiti residence Justin speaking how can I help you. Where sorry to inform you that your mother and father just passed away they where in a car accident. We sent an officer to come and pick you up from your home to be taken to a foster home till we can find you a new home. And again were sorry for your lose. (Phone hits the floor) Justin what is wrong my parents just died from a car explosion and an officer is coming to pick me up to take me away. Shadow where leaving meet me in the woods at the back of the house. (Fifteen minutes later) shadow you here, I am heading out just tap me on the shoulder since a lot of people walk through here I don't want you to be seen. (Tap tap) k I am going ill be close to you I am also going to Rika's house never mind that's the first place they would look. Lets go to the digital world shadow.

Halve way to Rika's we run into a wild Digimon who need our help so we helped him. Thanx and who might you be bud. My name is dorogumon. Dorogumon beast virus Digimon champion howling crusher and crimson destroyer are highly dangerous. So what are you doing out here and who are you looking for. I'm actually looking for you. What for why me. Cause you are the only one who can help me take down the person who killed your parents. You mean to tell me that someone kill my parents but they were after me? That's about the size of it. Justin I need to talk to you in private. Hold that thought dorogumon. (5 minutes out) what is it Renamon. Justin he is lying to you I believe he is the one that kill your parents and tried to kill you. I knew that much I was being polite lets make a break for it to Rika's house there silver and Renamon can help us.

(at Rika's house) silver Renamon help! Justin, shadow what's wrong? Dorogumon is trying to kill me and shadow why we don't know.

We will explain what we know to you guys then we got to run again so he can't pin point us down.

(flash back)

It happen five hours ago when I got the call that my mom and dad were kill in a car crash. Little did I know the dorogumon caused it. Then I saw him fighting for his life against an ultimate and losing so I sent shadow after the ultimate and we killed it. Then we ran after he said he was going to kill me and my shadow here.

(End flashback)

And then that's when we came running here but now we got to keep running and try to find out why we wants to kill me.

So now you know will you guys help me fight the evil that threatens our world again.

**Chapter 4: the unexpected arrival **

So where we go now shadow? Honestly I don't know Justin I say we go to the digital world and get others to help us but we need to get to Tokyo tower to get to the portal without being seen. Then lets go, we need to get there before twelve tonight before the portal collapse's.

(2 hours later at Tokyo tower)

Where almost there let's make a run for it. Come on, Justin wait I sense there is a Digimon near us. Can you tell who it is? No I can't but it fells familiar to me but I cant place it. Show me what you sense I might be able to help you. K here it goes, holy crap. I know who that his I thought her dead for 4 years. It silver and coyomon, they are old friends of mine. Justin go he is right behind me go to the portal we right behind you.

(flash back)


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon tamers rise of Renamon X

**Chapter 1: the mysterious egg**

It all started four years ago when I was coming home from school one day. I decided to take a short cut home through the woods, little did I know my life was about to change forever.

Man I should have taken the bus lol this is a longer walk than I remember. OUCH what did I hit? What is that it seems to be a giant egg of some sorts, Ill take it home for now till I can find out what kinda egg it is. (But when I went to pick it up I felt something strange in my pocket I decided to ignore it and counted to walk home when I got home my parents were not back from their trip to the beach. So I decided to go to my room and look at the egg to see if I could figure out what it was.)

When I was getting ready to look at it the egg hatches and a bright light appears for a few seconds then when I open my eyes I see what looks like a black and red fox sitting on the floor looking at me. Little did I know it was a Digimon known as Viximon? When I just kept staring at it, it says hi my name is Viximon. Right then I knew my life would change for the best or worst I did not know. So Viximon what exactly are you? I'm a Digimon who are you. My name is shade nice to meet you. So how did you get to the real world do you know? I don't but I believe that if you check your pocket you will find a Digivice. What is a Digivice? Is a device that will allow me to become stronger. Awesome so how do I make you digivolve to your rookie? AWWWWW what is that bright light! Where are you Viximon umm are you Viximon? No I am Renamon X. cool how would you like a nickname Renamon X. what's a nickname Justin? Let's see you are mostly back and red so how about shadow since you can disappear in the shadows? That's a good nickname I like it. O and another thing Justin I'm a girl. I know that just by looking at you. Well it's about bed time ill let you have the bed im going to go sleep on the couch we can continue to talk tomorrow try and get some sleep shadow. (the next morning comes and I go up to my room to see if shadow needs anything but when I get there she is still asleep so I just go to my closet to get a change of clothes for my job today then I go to get a shower. Love you shadow, little did I know she was awake when she heard me say that but I didn't know go figure.)

Chapter 2: the first strike

After I got out of the shower I went back to my room to wake shadow up but found she wasn't there. I wonder where she went off too. O well I got to go get something to eat before work. Shadow where you at? I am down stairs watching TV. How would you like to come to work with me? But you would have to stay in the shadows so they wont see you is that okay I beats staying in the house. Okay I will go with you. (Little did I know that I would never make it to work that day.)

So what you want to do tonight when we get back home from work shadow? I don't know- JUSTIN DUCK! What the hell was that thing! A wild Digimon. Why did It attack us I thought all Digimon was like you and they don't attack unless provoked. Not all Digimon are the same some live to hurt others while others just want to live in peace. Justin lets go see my sister and her tamer maybe they can tell us what is going on. I hope so you know where they are at this moment. I do lets start running that way u need me in the shadows or you want me to walk beside you?

Stay in the shadows but tap me on the shoulder when I need to turn okay. Ok I will just start walking that way. (for the next two hours I walked to my partners sister's house to see if they could tell me what the heck happened and see if they could help us stop it.) So Rika Renamon can you guys help me fight the Digimon coming out of the portal. We cant close it we have tried and failed to do so. The only way to close it is to stop and kill the one who opened it. So who opened it Rika if we knew we would have kill them long ago. Okay you got me there but heres my number if you need my help for anything at all everyone. But for now im going back home ill see you guys around later I guess. (**Back at my house)** so shadow you want to come lay down and take a nap with me I normally take a two hour nap when I get off work. Well I will see you in a few hours.

Chapter 3: An unlikely enemy

Shadow wake up its time to get up. This thing is going off and I don't know how to stop it. Justin when it goes off it means there is a wild one near us lets go take it down. (15 minutes later) you okay shadow you took a beating out there? Yea ill be fine I just need to get some rest is all and something to eat if you don't mind. After what you did you need something eat ill make us some dinner since my parents are not home. (ring ring.) hello Tahiti residence Justin speaking how can I help you. Where sorry to inform you that your mother and father just passed away they where in a car accident. We sent an officer to come and pick you up from your home to be taken to a foster home till we can find you a new home. And again were sorry for your lose. (Phone hits the floor) Justin what is wrong my parents just died from a car explosion and an officer is coming to pick me up to take me away. Shadow where leaving meet me in the woods at the back of the house. (Fifteen minutes later) shadow you here, I am heading out just tap me on the shoulder since a lot of people walk through here I don't want you to be seen. (Tap tap) k I am going ill be close to you I am also going to Rika's house never mind that's the first place they would look. Lets go to the digital world shadow.

Halve way to Rika's we run into a wild Digimon who need our help so we helped him. Thanx and who might you be bud. My name is dorogumon. Dorogumon beast virus Digimon champion howling crusher and crimson destroyer are highly dangerous. So what are you doing out here and who are you looking for. I'm actually looking for you. What for why me. Cause you are the only one who can help me take down the person who killed your parents. You mean to tell me that someone kill my parents but they were after me? That's about the size of it. Justin I need to talk to you in private. Hold that thought dorogumon. (5 minutes out) what is it Renamon. Justin he is lying to you I believe he is the one that kill your parents and tried to kill you. I knew that much I was being polite lets make a break for it to Rika's house there silver and Renamon can help us.

(at Rika's house) silver Renamon help! Justin, shadow what's wrong? Dorogumon is trying to kill me and shadow why we don't know.

We will explain what we know to you guys then we got to run again so he can't pin point us down.

(flash back)

It happen five hours ago when I got the call that my mom and dad were kill in a car crash. Little did I know the dorogumon caused it. Then I saw him fighting for his life against an ultimate and losing so I sent shadow after the ultimate and we killed it. Then we ran after he said he was going to kill me and my shadow here.

(End flashback)

And then that's when we came running here but now we got to keep running and try to find out why we wants to kill me.

So now you know will you guys help me fight the evil that threatens our world again.

**Chapter 4: the unexpected arrival **

So where we go now shadow? Honestly I don't know Justin I say we go to the digital world and get others to help us but we need to get to Tokyo tower to get to the portal without being seen. Then lets go, we need to get there before twelve tonight before the portal collapse's.

(2 hours later at Tokyo tower)

Where almost there let's make a run for it. Come on, Justin wait I sense there is a Digimon near us. Can you tell who it is? No I can't but it fells familiar to me but I cant place it. Show me what you sense I might be able to help you. K here it goes, holy crap. I know who that his I thought her dead for 4 years. It silver and coyomon, they are old friends of mine. Justin go he is right behind me go to the portal we right behind you.

(flash back)


End file.
